The invention relates to a small current switch comprising resilient wires, and more particularly, to switches of the aforesaid type which may be utilized in an electrical circuit of a miniature electrical instrument.
Microswitches, leaf switches and the like are used as electrical switches in miniature electrical instruments, but they are frequently unsuitable with respect to size, configuration or cost. While a switch of a miniature size is desired for switching a very small current, the prior art failed to meet such need. Though there has been provided a small current switch which comprises a resilient conductive wire used as a movable contact and which is resilient urged against or away from a stationary conductive terminal, the switching action has been achieved through the resilience of the single, straight wire alone, resulting in poor durability. Thus as the switch is frequently operated, the resilience is degraded and the wire assumes an arcuate form without restoring to its original form.